


Relax

by ishka



Series: Kisumi Shigino's Big Mouth [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/pseuds/ishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi would just like for his boyfriends to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> 100% raunchy, unapologetic porn, beginning to end. Praise be to this OT3. 
> 
> For [popnographic](http://popnographic.tumblr.com), as we've spent an entire day making slutty headcanons for these 3 and she writes me good porn. I attempted to return the favor. It's the thought that counts.

Kisumi won’t let anything as trivial as being down a cockring ruin his fun. Sure they misplaced one (don’t ask), and that leaves two. But the second is currently in use by Haru, and the third Sousuke doesn’t like because it’s sparkly. Fine. He’s an improviser and he’s accommodating to reasonable requests. He can adjust the rules. Not that Sousuke won’t change his mind about the sparkles halfway through, but Kisumi’s made it clear there will be no takes-backsies on this one. 

One day, Sousuke’s going to learn to shut up and accept his flair, and today is not that day.

“All right Sousuke,” Kisumi says in such a way that that can’t be interpreted as anything other than _I-told-you-so_ , “but if you come before Haru I’m not going to be happy.”

“ _Please_ stop fucking scolding me like a child while your fingers are _up my ass_ Kisumi I swear t- _fu-ck,_ ” Sousuke stutter-groans when Kisumi shuts him up with a third finger.

“ _Relax,_ would you?”

Haru snorts from his spot on the bed and rolls over to aid Kisumi in his quest to get Sousuke to be quiet. 

Kisumi works him open without the intention of filling him with anything anytime soon (Sousuke doesn’t know that yet) while Haru makes a god-honest attempt to suffocate Sousuke with his own face. He takes the easy break to think about his _mot-du-jour_ so to speak, and thinks _“relax”_ is rather funny in its own right given the context, and that it’ll do on the fly.

Usually when they play this game they both would have the rings, Kisumi does whatever the fuck he pleases to with them because of it, and at some point in the adventure his chosen word becomes synonymous with _you’re still not allowed to come_ and suddenly the two of them are _all ears_ for what he has to say, _anything_ as long as it isn’t _that word._

Haru has Sousuke’s attention and even Kisumi is impressed. Haru doesn’t work his mouth as well as he works his hands, unlike Kisumi who’s the opposite, so that he’s able to pull the _moans_ he’s pulling from their resident complainer from some simple making out is worth a pause and a stare. 

But it’s also a bit annoying, and just plain disrespectful of what he’s trying to do here.

“All right,” Kisumi says over Sousuke’s whine as he withdraws his fingers and reaches over for the hand towel that’s seen _way_ too much in its short, bleak life and wipes his hand of lubricant, “Haru, let Sousuke fuck you.”

Haru sits back and looks at Kisumi like he’s grown a second head and Sousuke looks like he wants to ask a question Kisumi knows he isn’t going to like the answer to.

“I thought he was supposed to come first?” Sousuke asks tentatively.

“He is,” Kisumi answers simply. “Hop to it.”

“ _What?_ How is that gonna work in my favor?”

Kisumi smiles and pats him on the knee. “You’re right. I changed my mind. Haru, ride him until I say stop.”

Haru is much more agreeable to this request. “Looking at you or him?”

Kisumi pauses. “ _Excellent_ question. Sousuke, preference?”

Sousuke throws his head back in exasperation, which Kisumi was hoping for. “Who _gives_ a shit I don’t _get_ anything from it, apparently. Stop _fucking_ talking I’m not even _hard_ anymore.”

Kisumi winks at Haru. “Face me then, cupcake. And fix that situation,” he finishes with a gesture towards Sousuke’s crotch, moving out of the way.

Haru sighs like it’s a lot of effort and Sousuke glares at him as he gets situated between his legs. Kisumi takes this opportunity to lose his shirt- it’s not doing him any favors- and keeps his boxers on for now. Haru’s face being in the general vicinity of Sousuke’s dick is usually all he needs to get going, which Kisumi just loves from a cause-and-effect perspective, but Haru trying to give him head he loves even _more_ because there’s just a slight disconnect in dick-size to mouth-size all around, and Haru can be pushed this way.

Haru dips his head and licks up the side of Sousuke’s half-hard again length, causing him to sigh. Neither of them have touched him there so far, so he must just be so _relieved,_ even if they’ve barely done anything. He’ll regret that relief as well as his anti-sparkle stance, but all in due time. 

Haru works him with long licks and steady pressure from his hand at his base until Sousuke is writhing under his pretty little tongue, then starts at his tip and takes him into his mouth as far as he thinks he can (Kisumi will correct him of this) and _quickly,_ lips sliding down smooth and in one movement. Sousuke bucks and shouts at the sudden all-around contact, and Kisumi is _interested_ in what prompted Haru to try that.

Sousuke reaches a hand out to twist into Haru’s hair and Kisumi just _hates_ when he messes it up like that. “Don’t,” he warns, and is pleased to see him drop his hand without protest. Now it’s a party.

“More, Haru, you can take more,” he croons, stretching his leg out to prod him in the calf. Haru pulls up, stays at Sousuke’s tip to tongue it until Sousuke plain whines about it, then slides back down further, meeting his fist and hallowing his cheeks. Kisumi watches him clutch his thumb under the fingers of his free hand, a cute little parlour trick he taught Haru to curb the gag reflex he just can’t shake a little, and feels a sort of pride at the sight.

“Swallow.” Sousuke cries out when Haru does and Kisumi smiles. “Don’t forget, Sousuke. My happiness is your happiness in the end.”

“I’m not _gonna,_ ” he hisses. “Ha-! _Haru, fuck._ ”

Kisumi watches Sousuke’s hips start to leave the bed while Haru moves up and down his cock slowly, almost methodically, and it might be the laziest blowjob all around Kisumi’s ever seen but it’s quite effective with its punishingly slow pace and Sousuke seems none the wiser. 

His response Kisumi takes as his cue to add a little spike in difficulty. He crawls up to Sousuke’s face and savors his defiant expression (while he can still hold one) for a moment, tracing his lips with his thumb before bending down and capturing his mouth. He yanks his chin down as he does it, forcing Sousuke to part his lips which he would’ve otherwise have had to fight for, and pushes his tongue in to destroy the growl Sousuke tries to get out in frustration over it. How pesky. This fighting back won’t do. 

Kisumi eases back his aggression and kisses him softly, patiently, instead. He laps at his pouty lower lip a moment before licking back in, and Sousuke responds to it, groaning and grabbing the back of Kisumi’s neck to pull him in for more. There it is, he feels him on edge, the gravel in his voice is gone and that lovely _hope_ sings on the ends of his moans-

He pulls off. “ _Relax,_ Sousuke.”

Haru stops as well and sits back. Good. They learn so quickly. He just loves his boyfriends. 

Sousuke is out of breath and he looks between them both in a daze. “Take a break,” Kisumi says, leaning back down for a quick brush against his lips. 

“Huh?”

“Keep yourself hard, but take a break. Haru did well, and I’d like to catch him up to you. So enjoy.” It’s not even close to being a break, but he’ll figure that out in another minute or so. Very difficult to keep yourself hard and not _do_ anything with it. 

Haru, though he’s seemed bored this entire time, looks to Kisumi with a sharpness in his eyes, that certain excitement as the gears start to turn and the terms of Kisumi’s game become apparent. _Haru_ comes to _Kisumi_ which is a rarity, and wastes no time pushing him back against the headboard and imparting a specific taste of Sousuke onto his tongue. Kisumi kisses him back with glee and reaches over to tap Sousuke on the shoulder, pointing to the general area on the nightstand that he left the bottle of lube, and Sousuke hands it to him in another moment. 

“Get yourself ready, cupcake,” Kisumi murmurs to Haru.

“I _am,_ ” Haru argues.

“ _Little_ more,” Kisumi says with a wink. “For him. He likes to watch, you know?”

Haru pulls back and takes the bottle from Kisumi with another _too much effort_ sigh but does it anyway, dropping a bit of the liquid onto two fingers and moving it around with his thumb. He reaches back as he leans forward again to kiss him and Kisumi doesn’t have to see him actually press his fingers in to know when he’s done it, as he makes a _little_ whimper and Sousuke makes a _bigger_ whimper. 

Kisumi allows himself a little moan into Haru’s mouth and then pulls back from him, and lets him fuck himself on his fingers for a moment before reaching forward and ghosting his fingers up his increasingly hard dick. Haru makes a noise of protest and leans forward for another kiss, which Kisumi denies him. Haru drops his head onto Kisumi’s shoulder with a needy whine and Kisumi wraps his fingers all the way around him and starts to pump. Haru ruts forward into Kisumi’s hand and jerks back onto his fingers and tries to kiss him again, and Kisumi turns away. Haru groans in frustration.

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Sousuke nearly wails on ten different shakey planes of pitch, “ _kiss him_ you _fucker._ ”

Well. That’s interesting. This is turning into quite the derivative of their game.

Kisumi releases Haru, who breathes out a nearly soundless _fuck_ \- so unlike him.

“ _Relax,_ Haru.”

“Goddammit Kisumi,” Sousuke growls. Haru removes his hand from himself and finds the towel, eyebrows tightly drawn. His hard-on isn’t going anywhere either way, Kisumi sees him realize as he stares pointedly at the ring he likely forgot about.

Kisumi palms down at his own cock to relieve some pressure; he’s only human. But it isn’t his turn.

“Ride him, and face me. Sousuke, _don’t come,_ ” he says thickly. 

Haru looks at Sousuke almost uneasily. Kisumi is fucking pleased as punch. He can barely keep it to himself. He loves it when things unfold as he means for them to. 

“Better hurry.”

Kisumi doesn’t have to even back it up with a threat. Haru reaches out for the drawer with the condoms and pauses. Hesitates. _Because of the rules._ Holy shit could this get any better?

“He won’t need it,” Kisumi reassures. “He isn’t allowed to come before you, remember? And he said he wouldn’t, didn’t you, Sousuke?”

Sousuke takes a few shallow breaths and actually turns his head away from them both. That look of defiance won’t be returning tonight.

Haru nods slightly and finds the lubricant again, and slicks down Sousuke’s cock, and rubs at his own for a moment before sitting over him. Kisumi gets between Sousuke’s legs and takes Haru’s beautifully flushed face into his hands, keeping eye contact as Haru lines himself up with Sousuke’s steadying hands on his hips, and sinks down. Haru bites his lip hard and Kisumi only murmurs the cutesy-est words he can think of mere centimeter from his mouth- baby, sugar, pumpkin- everything Haru despises because he can get away with it.

Haru is all the way down and Sousuke’s breathing so hard it’s the only sound in the room. Haru doesn’t even twitch. He waits.

“Move,” Kisumi whispers.

Haru rises, Kisumi rises with him. Lips only barely touching Haru’s. He’s learned though. He doesn’t try to take a kiss from Kisumi this time. He lowers, Kisumi lowers with him. Slowly, Kisumi rubs circles around the head of Haru’s cock, keeping one hand on his face. Haru twitches for it, but restrains as best he can. Up, and down, and up and Sousuke mindlessly thrusts up to meet him next on his way back down and Haru chokes on a sob. 

“Shh,” Kisumi soothes. “Look at me.”

“Kisumi,” Haru breathes. “ _Kisumi,_ ” he whimpers. 

“Little more,” he encourages against his lips, even closer but _still not kissing him._

Sousuke thrusts up harder and Haru moves faster, nearly dropping now without catching himself down onto Sousuke’s cock.

“Jesus, Haru, _Haru, oh, shit, ha,_ ” Sousuke moans in varying order.

Kisumi moves his pleasant ministrations at the head of Haru’s cock to his base, squeezing the ring and denying him further. 

“Don’t come, Sousuke,” Kisumi reminds him. 

Sousuke cries in impatience and slams Haru down on his next rise, earning another cry from Haru, and Kisumi stops moving. So Haru stops moving as well. Kisumi looks over Haru’s shoulder at Sousuke. 

“Fuck you Kisumi,” he groans.

“Sousuke.”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

_“Relax.”_

_“Wait-”_ he cries, but Kisumi guides Haru off of him. Sousuke slams the heels of his palms to his eyes screwed tightly shut. “Fuck. _Fuck._ Goddammit.”

“Get yourself off at any time, Sousuke, just know you’ll have messed up the game is all,” he directs pointedly. 

Sousuke glares but keeps his mouth shut.

“Good. Now hold tight, I’ll be _right with you._ Don’t lose that hard-on.” He turns back to Haru and lies him down next to Sousuke, but far enough away to give them space from him. “Haru, cupcake,” he says gently. “That must hurt.”

Haru looks away with a knuckle jammed tightly between his teeth. 

“Hey, don’t break the skin. Let’s fix it.” Kisumi finds their bottle of lube that’s ended up tangled under a sheet somehow, and uses a bit to help slide the ring off Haru’s rather red dick. 

Haru gasps with relief but Kisumi keeps him grasped at his base. He leans forward over Haru, lips close again. “I’m going to kiss you, and you’re going to come when I do it.”

Haru nods and lets his hand fall to his side. Kisumi sees him crawl his fingers over to Sousuke, and Sousuke offers his hand that isn’t trying to keep himself at the edge, and they hold each other’s hand. Cute. 

Kisumi melts his mouth into Haru’s and releases the pressure at his base bit by bit as he eases his tongue over Haru’s, sucking and swirling. Haru moans and cries with every slick passing, and then Kisumi lets go entirely and grabs the sides of his face to kiss him as deeply as he can get. Haru’s other hand tangles in his hair- he’s such a good listener not breaking the rules and touching himself, Kisumi muses- and Kisumi takes one final suck at Haru’s tongue and Haru pulls away for air to cry out with, hips leaving the bed as he comes onto his himself. Sousuke only grunts.

“Haru,” Kisumi says between them. “Beautiful.” He kisses him again gently and softly. He pulls off and Haru sighs with contentment. Kisumi leaves him to recover and turns to Sousuke. Sousuke just looks wary, hand still diligently at his cock. 

Kisumi gives him a sugar-sweet smile and rolls his boxers off. He reaches for a condom from the drawer and rolls it on his very ready self, and lubes up. He also adds another bottle to his mental shopping list, and thinks he could get away with a flavored kind if he doesn’t bring Sousuke this time.

Kisumi pushes himself between Sousuke’s knees for the last time that night, and lifts one of his legs up. Sousuke still says nothing, makes no sound. He lines his cock up with Sousuke’s ass and plants a kiss on his knee. “I’m impressed.” Then he pushes in fast, knowing Sousuke likes that. 

Sousuke whimpers in relief. Kisumi gives him a minute to adjust, then moves. Slow but deep. Every thrust, Sousuke gets a little more vocal. Kisumi bats his hand away from his dick, but leaves it unattended for now. 

“Kisumi,” Sousuke mutters. “Come on.”

“I am, shh.” He picks up his pace, picks up his power. Sousuke rises to meet him, tentatively, then more confidently when Kisumi doesn’t slow. 

Kisumi loves this. Waiting. Getting what he wants all the while. He swears on his life that Sousuke’s ass goes forever, and it’s just fantastic. His breaths pick up as his thrusts do. Kisumi gives in and leans over Sousuke, and kisses him greedily. Sousuke moans openly for him, and Kisumi reaches down and rewards him with steady strokes over his cock.

“Kisumi,” Sousuke gasps.

“Close, hmm?” he says breathlessly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he groans. “More, close.”

“Sousuke,” Kisumi sings.

Sousuke freezes. He goes rock fucking solid and there’s actually pain in his eyes.

“Come,” he commands with a lilt and final solid stroke just the way he knows Sousuke likes it.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Sousuke screams, spilling over Kisumi’s fist and, well, everywhere else. Kisumi resumes his thrusts mercilessly this time, taking advantage of Sousuke’s sudden tightness. He looks over at Haru who is watching them both in a sleepy haze and, damn, both of his boyfriends are just perfect, aren’t they?

Kisumi only makes a breathy call of their names and holds Sousuke’s hips tightly as he finishes, silent in comparison to the other two. He stays still for a moment, and strokes down the side of Sousuke’s face tenderly. Sousuke leans into it and closes his eyes.

“Sorry Sousuke,” Kisumi says with a pout. He does _almost_ feel bad. He pulls out and finds the towel, and wipes both Haru and Sousuke down before tying off his condom and tossing it into the trash. He returns his attention to his poor unknowing victim, and pats his cheek. “Was fun though, don’t you think?”

Haru snorts and reaches over to squeeze Sousuke on the shoulder in sympathy. “It was, but maybe not for you.”

Sousuke shakes his head in disbelief and turns to kiss Kisumi’s palm. “I get it. I’ll take the fucking sparkles next time.”


End file.
